


【叨代】初味

by opiumpoppyvv



Category: doggie叨叨, 叨代, 圣代, 说唱新世代
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumpoppyvv/pseuds/opiumpoppyvv
Kudos: 4





	【叨代】初味

他是个好男朋友吗？  
Doggie吸了手里的烟最后一口，踩灭在了脚底下。  
还只是个半合格的炮友呢？  
Doggie起身才觉得腿有点麻了，起步跺了两下脚，穿过像密室逃脱一样搞得神乎的基地走廊。  
一个月前他还在这住了好久。

前一个问题是问自己的。  
后一个是问圣代的。

他配和他称呼为情侣关系吗？Doggie看着大型团建现场，眼前盯着的是长时间保温杯不离手的圣代，今儿却多喝了好几瓶罐装酒，拉着江奈生在一大桌子乱哄哄的背景音下还在絮絮叨叨说着他没听过的关于这两个人的过去。

他不知道的事情，没参与过的聊天还有很多。谁叫他在赛程前半就先走了呢。  
Doggie看着桌上自己离席之前那瓶酒，抓起来仰头一口闷了。

不过也有只他自己知道的事。

他知道圣代的身子有多香，他知道圣代的屁股有多好摸，更知道用手给他撸的时间多久会射。  
呵。  
Doggie轻笑了一声，把轻蔑咬碎在了后槽牙。

  
所有的摄像头包括这些人自己的手机镜头一个个该拍的都拍了，该碰杯的都碰了，以后合作的口头约定也都定好了，Doggie闷头自己起了两罐酒坐在位置上然后自己跟自己用三分钟碰了碰自己干完了。长吸了口气，突然伸手拽着坐在右边的圣代，把他从小天刚录完的视频里拉了回来。

“跟你说点事儿。”

  
是喝多了还是老纵容自己这样。Doggie不知道，回头看看穿着白绿大横条卫衣，面染红晕手被自己拉着的人，他又自嘲的笑笑一定是喝多了，要不然以他这性格总会问一句“你又干哈啊。”

那天晚上他就是这样问的。  
在离开前一天晚上，面对面在厕所门口撞了个正着。  
AK那晚跟他说了好多，说的他心里情绪起伏很重，伤感，开心，忧愁，不舍，让他自己在没忍住跑出一环房间时又是红了眼眶。

“Doggie…”

怎么之前吵架的时候，没觉得这男的叫人这么软呢。  
Doggie双手向前伸出环着圣代的腰就搂了过去，脸埋在他的胸上，Doggie侧头脑子里想起了自己以前看过的小说。  
说出来好笑，他竟想试着听圣代在这个时候有没有心跳加速的征兆。

好像没有。

圣代右手还拿着个盆儿里面装着洗漱的东西，左手拿着干毛巾绕在脖子上挂在脑袋上擦没吹干的头发。  
整个身体成打开状，没有一个对自己拥抱的回复。  
Doggie抿着一晚没喝水而有些燥的嘴唇，他需要半仰头用垫脚来一个冲刺去碰圣代的嘴唇。用最快速的嗅觉和味觉，看看他是什么味道。

啥味儿都没尝到。  
这个偷袭只为让圣代有个回应的吻，但实际操作起来就像是一个讨嫌的小狗用鼻子撞了一下。

如果圣代但凡有点生气或者对他表达一下生气，Doggie都不会有之后的举动。  
可圣代只是用他浓重的方言腔像看透了他似的，说了一句，“你是不是憋坏了。”

你是不是憋坏了。

需不需要释放一下。

  
整个基地里就卫生间没摄像头，开了水的花洒也是唯一能隔绝呻吟的最佳选择。  
擦了半干的头发再次湿在水下，下身被揉搓的全是不熟练的感觉，圣代在水和小狗用舌头舔人法的吻里抽出空问了一句，“你自己平时不撸一下吗？”  
Doggie从圣代颈肩抬起头，心里直喊'夸了个大张'这哥说话就是个老色批，嘴里却在快速咂摸着要怎么茬。  
寻思了好一会儿就只想到自己一定是跟沙一汀待多了嘴笨的要死茬不了人，眼神却依然要坚挺着表示你瞧不起谁啊。  
然而对方才不管你心里活动，双肩被扣在墙上的人反客为主伸手抱着人两人转了一圈，Doggie后背贴上热气熏了半天的瓷砖，依旧觉得有点凉。  
“让哥给你泄泄火。”

  
当下身被捏住，指尖抠着自己龟头那种轻微痒的时候，Doggie才突然清晰明白自己撸和做爱是不一样的。  
完完全全不能混为一谈。  
自己身上的每一寸，每一个在自己房间半夜紧闭的厕所间里摸得私密处，此时都展现在另一个人的眼前和握在手里。有点点害羞身体的热度表达在了脸，耳朵和脖子。  
圣代在热水冲了半天的屋子里手依然是凉的，摸在自己已经升高了的体温下刺激到连着打了两个颤栗。  
不停呵哈着热气，Doggie觉得喘息已经扼制了自己的喉咙，用手捂着嘴怕发出超过隔音的范围，低头看着已经被含住的下身，Doggie觉得欲望在增大。

牙齿隐约的摩擦，柔软的舌头转圈的打转在阴j侧周敏感的血管上，头部带动着舌头前后吞咽吐纳，摩擦出丰富的唾液让肉棒支棱了起来。  
随着速度越来越快，Doggie逐渐口干，略微弯腰拇指和食指捻着圣代粉内的乳头，嘴里含着自己xing器的人含糊着哼唧了两声。  
最后一下，Doggie闷哼一声，泄在了圣代的嘴里。

  
那个问圣代的问题貌似不严谨。  
炮友到现在都算不上，最后只是给对方撸了一下，仅此而已。  
所以现在是要求证什么呢？  
Doggie回头看着江奈生不放心的跟过来，在后面嘘寒问暖的咳了一下午的圣代要不要吃点药。  
心里莫名有点烦。

到底是要他一个对自己的态度，还是一个身份的称谓。  
这一瞬间Doggie觉得两个都挺重要。

  
“你出去一下，我俩说点事儿。”不是商量的语气，干脆就是一条'逐客令'。  
江奈生抬眼看了圣代，对方点点头。

“真好笑，所有人都会担心，怎么，我不会吗？”严丝合缝的门只剩下了两人，今晚不会再有人来了。外面个个喝的酩酊大醉，一个个都在怀念这次的经历就像走了好远的集体旅行，没想到离别的时候会伤感加倍。  
人与人待久了，就依赖，信任油生。

Doggie也是喝的脸色涨红开始吐着没边际的话语，简直就是'杀'的目中无人。

他听不得别人说他不带着关心，他听不得别人说圣代和江奈生成双入对。  
起码在此时此刻圣代就得是专属唯一，才能让他停下这漫无边际的吃醋。

  
“有什么要说的。”圣代在进屋前洗了把脸，头发还湿漉漉的贴在额头。  
那天做完到最后，圣代也是头发湿漉漉的亲了亲自己蹭了一脸的水，Doggie想到这脸竟又开始有点热。  
那晚过后第二天Doggie坐班车就走了，一个月，除了圣代来过自己直播间留言外就再没有过单独的对话。  
一个在基地闷头做歌，一个被逃出基地撒疯了的玩儿了好久。

Doggie坐在床上双手捂着眼睛低着头，声音闷闷的，一个月前的清醒还在脑子里一遍遍播放，  
“我想和你做一次。”

他要的什么？  
Doggie要的不多。  
圣代看着床头装满料的奶茶霎时间觉得饱了。拿手机给陈近南发了微信：我这奶茶喝不动了没开，要不要喝？  
对面回的很快：喝。  
圣代从床上起来把奶茶装好坐在门边等陈近南过来。

“哟，今儿起挺早。”还没等开门陈近南的嗓门已经听的很清楚了，圣代有时候觉得太聒噪，伸手挠了挠耳朵让她拿完赶紧回。  
“你不会是一晚上没睡吧？”圣代的黑眼圈已经毫无拽回的余地，Doggie遂了他的心愿再没给他发信息，但他自己却把这没法说的事情添加进了脑袋里无限循环的播放。  
人在连困惑烦躁的时候，连甜都能放弃。  
真是吵了自己写歌。

一遍遍划掉一遍遍重写，翻来覆去直到因为录像昏睡过去的时候，醒来还能依稀记得Doggie有来过自己的梦里。  
抱自己时双眼哭红可怜兮兮让人怜爱的样子。

圣代站在卫生间，情迷之间会被遗忘的一些细小片段再次浮现眼前，例如那个人在要到高潮的时候薅了自己的头发，例如他伸手胡乱摸自己后腰到屁股抓了一把，还有他嘴唇上的温度和气味，独有的味道和气息，全部都在这密封的房间里混着水声，拍打出湿的水花。

  
自己也需要一个答案吧。  
于他究竟是自己一时兴起还是有了性的依赖，  
真正做一下好像才能摸到答案。

“那就做吧。”

  
就这样的答应，灯立马被拉了黑。Doggie趴在圣代身上还没适应屋里的黑，就只听见呼吸交错的越来越强劲。  
“我这一个月看了。”  
“看什么。”  
“簧片。”  
“撸太多会萎的…”  
“……”Doggie在心里用粤语骂人，光看簧片了忘学怎么茬人。  
摸黑凑着脸下的方向啄了两口，圣代在黑漆漆里开了口。  
“所以你准备好怎么抱我了吗？”

性是张狂的，是有一方包容就有一方放肆的。  
片里的好多只有性没有爱，做了三十分钟只能听见抽插和手指搅在口腔呻吟加呕吐感，听起来好像无法也跟着达到高潮。  
不像圣代裸着自己伏在他身上，手里攥着下身用啄用抚摸用转动刺激性的让它'站'起来。  
他身体可太好摸了，有点上瘾。

“好像真不一样了？”这次圣代明显感觉到了放松加享受，不是磕磕绊绊的生涩性爱而是有柔情有助长的爱意浓烈的包裹着周围，暖乎乎的灼热感，刺激大脑想跟着一起沉坠。  
Doggie没告诉什么让他突然开了窍一般。

是偶然逛豆瓣那篇写他和圣代的同人文。  
之前他都察觉发现，他们如此般配。

可在推开这个自己未涉足的领域之门的时候，有神奇的点拨好像解答了他一直的疑惑。

无论是要一个圣代回复自己的态度还是要一个自己在他身边的身份称呼。

这两点都基于，  
自己喜欢他。

喜欢他才想要搂搂他，才想要给他看自己哭红的双眼让他摸摸自己的脸；喜欢才想要粘着才莫名其妙吃醋耿耿于怀，喜欢才在这分开的一个月里依然不停的想要找一个答案。

是喜欢。  
是喜欢才有性爱的想法。

看着本是白皙被自己在身上掐出了浅色的红手印子，手指扶着后面，前后上下动着腰不停的抽插，嘴里因为快感和充盈感口水分泌的茂盛。Doggie半支起身子和他来了一个唇齿交缠互相吞咽了对方口水的吻，然后还没尽兴再次加深把这个吻，吻到夺走了对方喘口气的机会。

圣代手背擦着嘴角流出的唾液，身下满涨感越来越大，夹杂的水声噗嗤噗嗤的，浓浊的白液沾的满屁股都是，自己也同时全部射在了Doggie的肚子上。

“所以到头来，做爱是黄片给你的教学，爱情是豆瓣给你的启蒙？”  
圣代洗了个澡穿着睡衣和Doggie并排躺在屋里。  
马上要离开基地，圣代在临走的倒计时里才感知自己对这里的感情。

Doggie听他这话在偷笑，自己还是没忍住给他看了两人的同人文，圣代撇了一下嘴，隔了一会翻了个身说，“文里倒是挺配。”

“是吧…”  
“我也这么觉得…”

Doggie从身后抱过去，这次他可以再大胆再主动不用再有其他退缩的想法。从身后环着圣代的腰，酒劲儿逐渐在这个时候上了头，快要闭眼睡过去的时候，圣代轻轻在黑暗里开了口。

“答案从一开始就是存在的。”

  
我喜欢你，所以做什么都随了你。


End file.
